Souji Seta
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: As told by Rise Kujikawa. Positively, she would give up her glamour life in exchange for an average life with her beloved Souji Seta. And it's been hard trying to figure out what he really wants with her.
1. Part One

**Author's Notes: **This is just something I imagined a while back when I was…busy. I thought it might go to waste if I just ignore it.

And before I start, I want to say that I haven't experienced being a celebrity so I really don't know WHAT IT'S ACCURATELY LIKE to be one.

* * *

**Souji Seta**

**By Tammy Super Girl**

"QUIET ON THE SET!" A manly voice echoed in the wide space area. I heard it alright, but I can't seem to concentrate. My headache's acting up again and my new manager said that I have migraine. I never had migraine before. But then again, it is quite normal these days.

'_Physical and emotional stress, red wine, aged cheese,_' I remember my manager enumerating the factors that trigger migraine. '_Hotdogs, peanut butter, pickled foods.'_

No biggie. I rubbed my head and casually walked over to the director. "Excuse me," We're doing a commercial. "I think I have a problem with my line here."

"CUT!" The director shouted. "Rise!" And then he shouted at me. "We were filming! Didn't you hear me?"

"Oops!" I covered my mouth with my right palm. "I'm sorry." I apologized and bowed my head.

"Rise, you've been quite removed lately. Why don't you take a break first?" My manager walked in. He's really helpful and he really looks after me. I'm glad he became my new manager.

"Yoshizaki." The director mentioned his surname. I didn't like his tone. "If she goes to rest now, we would have to move our schedule assumption.

Hiroshi Yoshizaki. He's my new manager. "Yes. But if my client doesn't feel well, she might not do well either. It's better that we take extra precautions with our health so we can do a better job." He told him. His name means generous and he is! I began to smile.

"But she needs to be a professional because that what professionals are!" Director Yuhara uttered.

"She just came back to Showbiz; give her a little exception." Hiroshi stretched out his hand for me. I reached it gladly and then he led me to the exit of the set.

As we walk, I feel compelled to express my gratitude. "Thanks Hiroshi. Although I think I really have to act professional again. I've been back for six months now and-"

"Nonsense. A princess should always be treated as a princess." Hiroshi gave me a warm smile at that. It's nice to feel like a princess but to be honest, there's only one person in this world I want to treat me as such. "And not only I perceives you as that, Rise." He pointed the bunch of flowers waiting at my doorstep.

"…Not again." I muttered as I jogged towards the plants lying on the carpeted floor.

"Yes again. Remember, your admirers keep you alive in your career." He reminded me. I should thank him for that too.

I bended my knees and made them land on the ground. "But I said I don't want any of these here. I also need my privacy."

"They're just harmless plants." Hiroshi beamed kindly. "If you think they're troublesome, throw them out." And then he waved and walked off. "I'll see you later."

I childishly pouted at his retreating back. "I can…" I whispered to my self. I can honestly throw them out. Although it feels such a waste to actually do it but a part of me gets hurt because none of the pretty flowers belong to "…from Souji Seta." I can't believe my eyes. One of the bouquets is actually from…him!

I held up a bouquet of white Stephanotis flowers. Stephanotis means 'good luck'. My lips frowned a bit. It's nice that he ACTUALLY remembers me but I wished and hoped that his flowers would be more romantic… But then again, it's really nice that he sent me flowers. It's more than enough.

I held it close to my heart and entered my bedroom while leaving out the rest of the plants outside my door. This is the bouquet I want and this is the one I will keep.

* * *

I think I did extremely well today. I was extra good in the commercial we were making. I am now walking in the streets of Tokyo, dressed up in a trench coat, a beret, and a pair of huge sunglasses. It was hard in Inaba to be asked if I were Risette, but the hardness can never be compared here. The streets are more crowded and people are more aggressive. Thus, it is nice to wear a lot of clothing so I can hide my identity. No one can recognize me, I'm sure.

"You got the flowers, I see." Or so I thought? There was a familiar manly voice I heard. And it came from beside me. I looked askance to the right but I didn't stare too long. I'm afraid it might be a stalker. And it's not good because I'm alone. One day, just this day, they finally approved of me leaving alone and I can't let my day be ruined by a common stalker. I glanced at the right and a vision of the train running caught my sight.

I ran.

I found my self running, trying to keep up with the train's speed. I might look like an idiot but I unfortunately found my self reminiscing the day Senpai left Inaba. Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, and the other guys are running with me while we say goodbye to him.

Soon after, I got to my senses and stopped.

As soon as I caught my breath, I realized that I ended up in some sort of a plaza. There are less people here. I took my cellular phone out of my pocket. I aim to call someone to pick me up.

I lifted my phone near to my abdomen. I paused for a while. I wish I can just press a button and call Senpai. But that can't be possible now. I lost my old cell phone a month after I got back in the city. I was forced to get a new one. I never had the chance to retrieve my friends' numbers from Inaba.

The painful memory made me pout and I felt nothing else to do but to press the call button and place my phone upon my right ear.

It's ringing.

"Are you okay?" The same voice entered my ears.

My eyes widened beyond my dark sunglasses. Once again, I can't believe my eyes. I'm seeing him for the first time in almost two years. "Yes Miss Kujikawa?"

"Senpai, is that you?" I took off my sunglasses, ignoring the driver who picked up my call.

"Yes Rise. How's it been?" He greeted me nicely; kind and charming, as always.

"Nothing. I'll call again later." I spoke on my phone and quickly placed it back in my right jean pocket.

"I'm glad you got my flowers." He said while pointing the bouquet protectively clutched in my left hand. I blushed and giggled embarrassingly.

"I-I was taking it out to umm…get some…fresh sunlight..!" I half lied. I really just can't leave it in my room. There's no problem with the maids cleaning it out. I really just can't leave it. I wanted to be near to it as long as I can.

"That's nice." Souji Seta spoke gently and neared me.

I felt the orange light coming from afar. I believe the sun has begun to set. I feel my jaw drop a little as I realize that we are now casually walking side to side. His looks haven't changed much. His bluish gray haircut is still the same although the back part of his hair is slightly longer now. His posture is still the same but his figure has grown to be a little more muscular.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

Why is he overly concerned? "Yes!" I answered quickly.

"I asked about your new commercial." He looked at me worryingly. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Umm… No..! No!" I honestly didn't hear him asking that. Maybe I was examining him too much. "I'm fine! I'm just happy to see you again, Senpai." I really am. I like to call him with another name though; something more…adorable.

"I'm glad to meet you again too." He smiled at me and held out his right palm. I stretched my left hand a bit and took his. Pretty soon, after twenty long months, I once again found my self holding hands with him.

"You ran away from me earlier."

"I did?" Really now, I did?

"Yeah. I greeted you with the flowers and then you just ran off. I had to follow you." He explained to me without a hunch of worry.

"Oh that… Umm… I didn't mean to." I tried to apologize.

"It's okay. Maybe you were scared of stalkers." He smirked after that. I never knew that I missed his warm smile so much.

I was totally in dream land when a flash took me out of my reverie.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is my first attempt to write a P4 fic. Please drop a review. Thankies!


	2. Part Two

**Author's Notes: **Thank you **dark drow**, **RyougaZell**, **hidro-sama** for the reviews.

* * *

'Knock knock knock' There was a knock on my door. I pulled my self up to a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes and led my feet to the floor beside my bed. Who could be knocking at my door this early in the morning?

I pushed my legs to go nearer my bedroom door. "Good morning." I groggily greeted Hiroshi Yoshizaki, my manager. He nodded as response when he let himself in my studio type room. With a half blurry sight, I slowly walked over to my kitchen at the corner of the room to fix tea. As I make the basic Oolong tea, I heard a chair pull out behind my back.

'WHAM!' And then a sound of a stack of paper hitting hard the table was heard. I ignored it and continued with my tea, although I already began to wonder what makes Hiroshi upset so early in the morning.

"Here you go." I uttered plainly as I serve him tea on my table. "What's on the news?" I noticed the newspaper at the middle of the table.

"Haven't you heard? Star on revival Risette has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" My eyes widened and I quickly picked up the newspaper. There's a photo of me and Senpai walking hand in hand in the plaza. "Come to think of it, I think there was a paparazzi there."

"What are we going to do?" Hiroshi's voice was hard. "Your reputation still doesn't have a good outlook because you had to back down and do a vacation from showbiz right where your fans looked up to you the most. Now this? Who is this? If the people don't accept this, all the investment on the new Risette will be in vain." He didn't look at me.

"I… I don't know what to say." I honestly don't.

"Option one, we can put up a Risette with a boyfriend." Hiroshi put his pointing finger up. I'm cool with that first option although Senpai really…isn't…my official boyfriend. "But I don't think people would want an idol who isn't single. Option two, we can say he's your cousin. But there are so many stalkers, it can be easily founded that he really isn't." I hate to admit it, but all these pessimism coming from Hiroshi is actually making sense…and correct. "Option three-"

"Hold on Hiroshi." I wanted to speak up. "I think I'm going for that option one. If the people don't accept it, then I just have to fade into the background like celebrities at loss."

"You're telling me that you're risking IT?" Hiroshi was beginning to get furious.

"…Yes."

* * *

I haven't heard from Hiroshi for twenty four hours now. I flipped close my cell phone and sighed to my bed. Obviously, he didn't like my idea. Why do I have to screw up all these things? But all these things don't matter if I can live normally with Senpai. I'd rather lose my fame and fortune if I can wake up every morning with him beside me.

That's it. I have to talk to him.

I took a shower and put on my hide-my-identity attire. I'm never taking my sunglasses off in public this time. I can't give Hiroshi any more problems.

I quickly found my way out of my room. I noticed two bodyguards keeping watch at the end of the long narrow corridor. I took a deep breath and sauntered boldly across it. "Miss Kujikawa." The first one called my attention.

"I'm going out for a bit." I said casually.

"We were not given orders that you can leave today, Miss Kujikawa." The other told me.

"Don't worry. It's fine. I'm not a prisoner, am I?" After that, I courageously walked away from them, leaving alone again.

* * *

I rang his doorbell and patiently waited. I do hope he's home.

"Senpaaaaiiii!" I greeted him happily when he opened the door. I tried my best to put up the best cheer I could muster.

"Rise…" He said lowly. "I didn't expect you to visit." He didn't sound that happy but at least he doesn't seem like he's rejecting me. After that, he left the door open and walked in. I guess that's a way of inviting me in.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something, right Senpai?" I took off my shoes and wore the white slippers. I entered his living room. "I didn't know you were living alone."

"I'm not." He plainly answered as he begins to fix something by the kitchen.

"Oh…" I looked around. I hope he isn't living with a woman. I wanted to ask that but I'd rather not…not now at least. "Where are the others?"

"My parents are out of town as always." He answered casually.

"Why not go back to Inaba and live with Doujima-san and Nanako-chan?" I asked curiously. I eagerly waited for the answer but it never came. This is not good. How can one simple answer boggle my entire mind? Why? Why? Why? "Why? Why? Why?"

"Things…have changed. Maybe on Christmas, I can visit my uncle." I saw him walk over to me and handed me a teacup. I didn't know I was blurting out 'Why' while I was thinking it. I better focus. I don't want all my thoughts pouring out.

Changed? "Changed?" I asked eagerly, yet again. I wonder who he is talking about.

He ignored my one word question. "Anyways, Rise, it's nice of you to come." After that, for the first time since I came here, I finally saw him smile. How beautiful…

"Thank you." I said after taking a sip of tea. "But I really came here to ask you about…"

"About?"

"Haven't you heard?" I asked. Doesn't he read the paper?

"Of what?" This is going to be pointless if I don't say it straight.

We sat on the couch while having tea like two civilized people. I stared at his eyes, trying to figure out the thoughts erupting in his head while I tell him in full detail the morning Hiroshi came to talk to me about the news. At times, when I pause at my statements, he would nod or just sit there silently like he didn't hear anything. After I told him what my decision was, I carefully tried to read his face and waited for a response.

"Rise…" He said slowly. This is it. "I'm not sure if that's going to work out. I am not a celebrity material."

But that's not what I wanted to hear. "But Senpai!"

"You should've talked to me first before telling your manager your volition. I appreciate that a pretty girl like you is willing to tell the whole world that I'm her partner."

That's not what I wanted out from him. "So… Are you saying that you don't like this idea? Of the two of us together?" I forced my self not to cry.

"I didn't say that. I just think you shouldn't risk the consequences. I don't want Risette to fade into the background." He smiled at me at that.

I wanted to hear from him that we're going to be fine; that the two of us are going to be good together…no matter what happens. "It isn't because of you. That is my decision, my consequence alone!"

He smiled again. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear after he pulled me into an embrace.

* * *

It's currently 7pm and I'm now walking in a familiar corridor. I'm going to Hiroshi. We're going to meet a couple of people regarding on the product I'm going to be modeling for in a billboard ad.

After the meeting, I'm going to talk to Hiroshi about other options. There must be other alternatives in order to solve this matter.

I keep on thinking what happened with the mild confrontation I had with Senpai earlier. The 'Thank you', the embrace, what did those mean?

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes: **Give me ideas please. Thanks!


	3. Part Three

**Author's Notes: **I am terribly sorry for the mega late update; although I am not apologizing to anyone since no one reads this. But then again, I do also ask for forgiveness for the past posts that were filled with wrong grammerz. XD

Oh and thanks to Walter for being so annoying for putting Persona 4 Youtube Videos in almost all the conversations that led me to no choice but to think of continuing this RiSouji fic.

I come bearing gifts: WHY CAN'T IT BE - http: / /www. youtube. com /watch?v=Evzx8N87_xQ - by 3rd Avenue

ALMOST - http: / /www. youtube. com /watch?v=HpmvcAE5PlE - by Tamia

* * *

**Souji Seta**

**Part 3**

**By: Tammy Beef Dingleberry**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes, notice the new pen name. So, let's go!

* * *

In the end, there was no other option; rather, there was no more time to think of more options. Everything went fine... I guess. Hiroshi, my manager, was quite calm with the outcome of all these. He thought the Risette having a boyfriend would be the downfall of a rising career. It turned out that the childlike Risette was growing up and she developed a nice romantic relationship with a very fine College boy that she met in her time of depression; someone who sees her more than just the camera does. My little fangirl story for Senpai back in Inaba was delicately molded into something romantically exquisite.

Only it wasn't.

I am standing in front of a camera, like always. But this time, I wasn't alone. I was with Souji Seta. He was not someone very famous, even if he was quite popular in school. The thing is, he was a nobody next to me; yet it seems I am the one insecure here. "KUJIKAWA, put that somber off your face! Save it for grandma's cranky days!" My head immediately jerked to the photographer after he reprimanded me. I haven't been doing well with my... no, OUR Photoshoot lately. Souji Seta, my wonderful boyfriend- I should be happy because he was.

Only I wasn't and he wasn't.

It's all in a fake publicity thing just because of our candid shot taken by the Paparazzi not more than three weeks ago. We pushed through it just to save face. And if that was the cause, why am I all gloomy here on the set? It's a no brainer- I wanted it to be real.

I was in love with him.

"Let's go for some ice cream afterwards, huh?" Souji whispered close to me before he gently took my left hand and he cupped his right hand with it. Our skins touched but it wasn't enough. Fingers laced are for lovers and hands cupped are for friends.

_**'I'm not complaining but you see, you got my mind spinning.**_

_**Why can't it be...'**_

"How about pasta instead?" I replied discreetly while forcing a smile at the upcoming flash of the camera. I did one of my famous poses to show that I am fine. If the star wasn't swell, the whole set up will get ruined.

"Sure, whatever taste fits your mood, Rise." He did call me by my first name and it was good. But I changed the course meal because ice cream is for kids. I do not mean to say that pasta is for grown ups; sheesh, there's even 'Birthday Spaghetti', but the thing is, I just wanted to upgrade our little 'casual' dates and maybe they can be perceived as 'real' dates.

_**'Why can't it be the two of us?'**_

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S A WRAP!" The director shouted and the Photoshoot was finally over. I blankly watched the people disperse into their comfort zones. As for me, I took a big sigh that the pressure of the day finally lifted off my shoulders.

_**'Why can't we be lovers? Only friends.'**_

"Are you okay? You've been zoning out lately." Souji came to my attention again. Okay, when I mentioned the 'pressure of the day' finally leaving, I guess I thought too soon. HE was the entire reason why I was sweating more like I usually do. I just smiled at him, showing him that I was fine. "Maybe you're just tired, do you want to order in instead?" Oh lovely... NOT! Where to now? In the Amusement Park where kids go to? Wait, WHAT? Did he just say 'order in'? "We can have it at my place, there are no directors, managers or paparazzi there. It will surely get you away from the whole showbiz blur."

"Delightful." This time, I actually meant it.

* * *

_**'Can you tell me how can one miss what she's never had; how could I reminisce when there is no past?'**_

I was comfortably seated on the couch and my feet was up on his lap. I giggled at his joke saying that the wine we were drinking matched the color of my hair. And it was the sole reason why he bought it. I swigged my crystal; I was on my fifth glass and I was a little floozy than I should be. "I think the Princess had a little too much." Souji's manly voice went along his movement when he gently but forcefully took the wine glass off my grasp. My feet on his lap did not serve as burden.

"No no!" I said out of the dizziness of my head. My body moved forward, following the leaving glass. "I am not tipsy! Give it back!" I tackled him, wrestling my way to my liquor. And as soon as my right hand stretched forward to reach it, he jerked it away farther than me, causing my balance to topple and me slightly falling on top of him.

Just slightly.

_**'Could someone tell me how can this be; how could my mind pull up incidents; recall dates and times that never happened?'**_

I watched his face closely... literally. Our noses were only approximately four inches apart. His lips pulled up a cocky smirk while his eyes folded into a pair of crescents. He teased me. He teased me badly. I childishly frowned at him. It was my defense mechanism trying not to melt in front of him right then and there. It was no good because my pout lessened our gap. Like the stupid girl I always were, I felt very curious on what it feels like to kiss him.

And like the stupid things I always did, I let my curiosity conquer me. My eyes slowly closed the moment I leaned closer to press my lips upon his. It stayed there for a while... or forever... I dunno what was going on. The liquor was jumbling a lot with the butterflies in my tummy. I was in Cloud Nine. Time was not stopping yet there was a loud beat within every second. I was winning him, I was losing him. Cripes, what did I do?

_**'How could I celebrate a love that wasn't real; and if it didn't happen why does my heart feel?'**_

The next minute, the moment was gone. Am I sober now? All of a sudden, did the effects of the alcohol disappeared? My eyes were opened wide, staring into his gray pools that had so many questions in them. But at the next minute, they disappeared. The pair held me now, like it was about to eat me alive. "Senpai?" My voice was small, sweet and a little cracked. I took things where I shouldn't, did I? "I'm so-" I wanted to apologize but his gaze told me to stop speaking. He had a gentle gape now- a way he used to look at me back in Inaba.

His right hand crawled to my cheek and his fingers stroked away a loose hair and tucked it behind an ear. He took off my typical pigtails and then he smiled a little- "There, you look better that way." He said in a jester tone. He was not taking things seriously like I was. He acted like nothing happened, like I did not kiss him.

It was a confession of affection... and he did not receive it well. Or that's what I thought.

_**'I missed the times that we almost shared; I miss the love that was almost there.'**_

I had to make sure so I leaned closer again... and kissed him... again.

_**'I miss the times that we use to kiss. At least in my dreams, just let me take my time and reminisce.'**_

And before I knew it, the grandfather clock stroke midnight and unlike Cinderella, I was taken into the Prince's room and did what lovers do.

**To be continued...**


	4. Part Four

**Author's Notes: **Thank you, Ranma Uzumaki.

* * *

**Souji Seta**

**Part Four**

**By: Tammy Beef Dingleberry**

* * *

I finally had that Marshmallow Chocolate drink my big brother's girlfriend gave to me as an ealy Christmas present. While having it, I sat on our porch's bench swing and had my evening newspaper at hand. Yes, it is 12 midnight and I am just reading the paper. I had a very busy day so this was my earliest chance to do it. As I glance at the boring Headlines, I skipped everything and finally made my way to Sports. In the end, I found my self not reading the latest score about Miami. I ended up reading Risette's article. So, she finally has a boyfriend.

_**'A tear must have formed in my eye when you had your first kiss.'**_

She is a wonderful girl so I kind of expected this. But to compensate the pain in my chest at the moment, I also anticipated that she would be happy. Looking at these photos, I already knew in her eyes that she was hiding sulkiness.

_**'Leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss.'**_

"Rise Kujikawa, you chose a bad partner." I dropped the newspaper on the floor, hoping that the paper boy will see it the next morning and most possibly think that we got a new paper boy. If that were to happen, he'd spare me from getting another horrible news.

* * *

**Rise's Point of View**

The alarm on my cell phone woke me up. I struggled under the sheets to reach it and turn it off. As I did the task, that's when I noticed that I was wholly naked. The blanket completely covered my breasts as my eyes scan around the room. It was an unfamiliar bedroom and I was all alone.

Images of what happened last night flashbacked in my mind. I looked at my clothes strewn on the floor. "Senpai?" I called out warily. Where was he? Thinking of endless possibilities brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Souji Seta came into the door. Oh, thank God, I thought he left me. I immediately smiled at him while I shrunk lower into the sheets.

"I was afraid you left me." I answered honestly.

"This is my home. I can't leave you all alone here." He said with a smile while walking closer to me and sitting atop the bed. I examined him- he was fully clothed now. "Oh. I should remind you about tomorrow night. We will have a Christmas Party at Yosuke's place. Kanji, Teddy... Everyone's coming." He finished with a positive smirk. "You can use the entire day to ask permission from your Manager to have a time off tomorrow night."

He was right. I inched closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. As he embraces me back, I whispered "Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

The day went by fast. I got my permission from Hiroshi. He is such a nice man. And so, here I am inside Yosuke's old house. He transferred here when he began going to College. The house still seems so empty so I assume his parents are still in Inaba. "Rise, it's nice tah see yewwww!" Teddy just passed by. Okay, he seems drunk already. I giggled at him while I waved as he walks by. He will fall flat on his face quite soon, I suppose.

True, it really was nice to see everyone but my eyes are still set on my supposedly fake boyfriend who's now standing in the middle of the living room, at the center of the heart of the party. Everyone likes him, especially the girls. I see Chie now staring at him from afar. I bet she already realized that Senpai was standing right under a mistletoe. Chie doesn't have a chance to kiss him at this hour. That is because Senpai is dancing with Yukiko with their wine glasses at hand.

About the spreading news about me and Souji, no one had asked about it except for Kanji. The others probably know that it was a fake partnership. I guess our group knows the secret. Kanji was a little exceptional because he was quite slow. During the party, I had a lot of chances to be alone so I had the time to explain things to him. He took it well and asked me if I was okay. I answered that I was.

But I really was not.

Souji and I had intercourse two previous nights ago. He had never brought it up and I was a little scared to do so. Maybe after a few more glasses, I would.

My train of thought got cut off by the vibration of my mobile phone in my pocket. I carefully placed down my glass atop the table and I moved to a more quiet place. I found out that my Manager was calling me so I picked it up cheerfully.

"But you said I could go!" I had an obvious whining tone. He wanted me to go to his office right away. He said there was an immediate board meeting about my upcoming event. "I thought we had our time table fixed!" I seriously understood that we are not going to hold any kind of glam for another two months. "What do you mean you have a new person in a chair?" We have a new guy? A new boss?

No no. There is no way in hell that I am going to leave this party. Who knows what might be done to Senpai... or what he might do to others? I know I am being insecure but please, I want to be a real girlfriend by his side. I. Can't. Leave!

"When are you going back to Inaba?" I heard Yukiko's pitiable voice asking him. Seriously, she's such a good girl. She makes everything coming out of her mouth sound like she's made out of sugar, spice and everything nice.

"Probably, quite soon." Souji answered her with an assuring smile. My stomach suddenly fell off my butt.

**End of Rise's Point Of View**

* * *

"Aah, Hiroshi Yoshizaki's son!" Risette's Commercial Director shook my hand.

"Yes, that's me." I answered diligently and walked off proudly. It's been so long since I last went here. I don't really want to do this Showbiz thing but something had come to my attention that's why I finally took the offer Dad was forcing me to take. He's been feeding the thought of being a Publicist for one of his 'talents'. And lately, he only had one- Rise Kujikawa, a.k.a Risette.

_**'So don't believe it's all in vein, the light at the end is worth the pain.'**_

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, board members, stock holders, investors, etcetera." Yeah, that was real jerky of me as I stand here inside the Meeting Room- in front of a long narrow table. Not even one of them was a board member, a stock holder or an investor. Most of them are just Rise's photographers and a few representatives from our partnering Advertising Agency. "I deeply apologize for the sudden call. I just felt compelled that time should not be wasted. But I assure you, later on, our schedule will be polished in the most amiable way. So yes, I am Udo Yoshizaki. I have finally taken the offer of being Risette's Publicist. I expect all of us will cooperate."

And then there was the sound of stiletto heels clicking. "Aah, Miss Kujikawa, nice of you to join us for this evening." I can't believe she came. I feel like I was at the right time too. She looks pretty as always...with her heart out on her sleeve completely bruised. Then again, I had every right to call her.

Oh, just in case anyone is wondering, this is what I look like:

http: / / cdn. myanimelist. net / images / characters / 4 / 83717. jpg

http: / / cdn. myanimelist. net / images / characters / 16 / 74140. jpg

[Remove the spaces.]

_**'I'll be here the moment you come out in white cuz I'm on my way.**_

_**On my way.'**_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **On My Way - Boyce Avenue


End file.
